


Just Hardware

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Handcuffs are standard issue, just hardware.</p><p>A <i>Sweet Revenge</i> drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Hardware

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ [me_and_the_100](http://me-and-thee-100.livejournal.com/) challenge 129: handcuffs.

Handcuffs are a pretty generic piece of equipment for a police officer. Standard issue, one pair more or less like the next one. Very different, say, from his or her weapon or badge. Those items are intensely personal and meaningful. Cuffs, in comparison, are impersonal. Just hardware.

When Starsky woke up again, Hutch was there. He looked ragged, but something inside him was _burning_ , making his tired smile incandescent.

"It's done, Starsk. Gunther's in custody."

Starsky whispered, "You...?" It wasn't really a question, but Hutch shook his head.

"Your cuffs. Your arrest."

Just hardware. Sure. Yeah, didn't mean a thing.


End file.
